


I Like the Sound of That

by mybrandneweyes



Series: Rainy Days [6]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly and Benedict share a life changing moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like the Sound of That

Benedict took a sip of his tea as he closed the bound script he had been reading, smiling at the sound of the front door opening and closing along with the rustling of plastic bags. But his smile fell as their daily routine failed to take flight. There was silence as his girlfriend kicked off her shoes and set the bags on the island in the kitchen. Usually, she would call his name and appear in the doorway of whatever the room was; today happened to be the den. She then would slide onto his lap and give him his afternoon kisses. 

But there was still silence as she ascended the stairs. 

That was when he heard a quiet sob. 

Benedict launched himself from the chair, throwing the script aside, and traced her steps up to their bedroom. “Holly?” he called hesitantly, finding the bathroom door closed. 

“Ben,” she breathed, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. Benedict jiggled the doorknob, but found it locked.

“Please let me in.” he murmured, pressing his head against the door. 

“I can’t.” she whispered just loud enough for him to hear her. 

“Are you hurt? What is it, love? You’re scaring me.” He said, his voice rising with panic. The toilet flushed and his eyes widened. Knowing her womanly schedule, he began to count back the days to her last period, which had been a month and a half before. They had been having sex right through the window where she was supposed to have gotten her flow and he had completely forgotten. 

“You’ll be mad at me.” Came her whisper. 

“Holly, I could never be mad at you.” His reply came immediately. “Please open the door.” A few seconds of silence passed and then the door unlocked and swung open just a bit. Benedict warily opened the door and slowly took in her appearance. She leaned against the vanity, her head in her hands as she looked down at something cloaked in her red curls. Carefully, he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. Just as he suspected, a pregnancy test sat beside its box, calculating her results. 

“I-I’m sorry. I’m so irresponsible. I-“ 

“Hush.” He murmured, his deep voice rumbling through her body. Slowly, Holly turned in his arms to rest her forehead against his chest. Unbeknownst to her, he was smiling through his shock as he kissed the top of her head. 

“You say you only want to have children with the right woman. What if-“ she babbled nervously, her fingers tightening around the fabric of his white tee shirt. 

“You are the right woman.” He whispered, rubbing her back. “I’ve known you were the right woman since New York.” 

“Benedict,” she breathed through her shock, lifting her tearful gaze to his. 

“I love you,” He whispered, “and this past year has been absolutely fantastic with you by my side. You are the one and you will always be the one.” 

Beep.

Holly rested her head against his chest, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Everything had crashed onto her like a tsunami wave. So many emotions filled the confines of this small room. 

“Do you want me to…” he trailed off, squeezing her elbow as he unwound his arm from her. 

“I can…” she answered as he kissed the side of her head, nuzzling his nose against her temple. Silently, she reached out for it, hand shaking as she took it from the bathroom vanity. Benedict watched for her reaction, fully knowing that he had no idea how to read the test results. “I’m… we’re…” she stuttered, looking up at him as her tears fell. 

“We’re going to be parents.” He whispered, tears coming to his eyes. “I’m going to be a dad.” 

“Yes,” she breathed.

“This is amazing. You’re brilliant. You’re absolutely amazing.” He said excitedly, pulling her tightly into his arms. “We’re having a baby!” Holly laughed as he twirled her around, pressing her forehead against his. “God, I want to scream it from the rooftops!” 

“Ben,” she laughed, hugging him to her tightly. 

“I know, I know. I just can’t believe it.” Sliding his hands down to her hips, he knelt in front of her, pressing his cheek to her stomach. “I just can’t believe it.” Holly ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back out of his face as he lifted her shirt to get closer to her skin. “Can we schedule doctor’s appointments so that I can come with you?” 

“Of course, Ben. Don’t be silly.” She murmured. He grinned up at her. 

“I’m so excited. This is by far the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

“Me too.” Holly whispered, “I was so scared you would be mad at me.” 

“Never.” He replied, taking her hand. “Let’s get out of this bathroom and have some dinner.” Holly yawned, blushing as he kissed her cheek. “Then we can go to bed.” 

“Sounds like a plan, Daddybatch.” Teasing, she circled his waist with one arm. Benedict scrunched his nose at the nickname playfully, poking her side. 

“I thought so, Mommybatch.” 

“I like the sound of that.” She whispered. 

“Me too.” He confessed, wrapping her in a blanket and ushering her back down to the kitchen.


End file.
